


Пробуждение

by fandom_Vampires_2020, MilvaBarring



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Introspection, Loss of Virginity, snuggles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Она считала выдумкой эти дурацкие клише. Но оказалось, что любовь действительно меняет все.
Relationships: Charley Brewster/Amy Peterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313080) by [kscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles). 



> Пост-канон. Разговоры о сексе и потере девственности, сон втроем в одной кровати, обнимашки. Все персонажи этого фика являются совершеннолетними.

Питер на цыпочках пробрался в собственную квартиру. Давненько ему не приходилось возвращаться крадучись к себе домой. Но на этот раз по крайней мере он старался никого не побеспокоить, а не спасал свою задницу от ревнивой подружки. Он не заметил, как уходили Чарли и Эми, так что, скорее всего, они еще внутри: или скрепляют свои отношения (ох уж эта молодежь, и как им сил хватает трахаться часами?), или спят без задних ног.

Верным оказалось второе предположение, и Питер ощутил волну нежности при виде мирно посапывающей парочки, пока крался к бару, чтобы бухнуть перед сном.

Чарли и Эми… Одна лишь мысль о них вызывала улыбку. И что с того, что он слишком стар, чтобы… да просто слишком стар для них. Еще пару дней назад это казалось немыслимым, но ночь, когда они с Чарли убили Джерри в вампирском логове, связала их и сделала друзьями. Эти двое неожиданных союзников и их заразительная, кипучая жажда жизни… — для Питера они были как луч света во тьме, которая окружала его с детства.

Конечно, смерть вампира, которого он видел в кошмарных снах, сколько себя помнил, тоже сыграла свою роль, но он дорого за это заплатил. Взгляд Питера скользнул мимо спящих влюбленных к месту, где погибла Джинджер. Ему с ней было хорошо, да и ей с ним тоже по большей части, но он погубил ее из-за собственной дурости. Питер знал, что будет сожалеть об этом до конца своих дней. Впрочем, горестные мысли вылетели у него из головы, как только он увидел, что Чарли просыпается.

Чарли потер глаза и заметил Питера. Тот молча отсалютовал ему бокалом. Похоже, Чарли не мог выбрать, то ли ему снова прижаться к своей девушке и спать дальше, то ли все-таки встать. Но через мгновение он отбросил край пледа. Позаботившись, чтобы Эми осталась надежно укрыта, он натянул джинсы и направился к Питеру.

* * *

Чарли проснулся как от толчка. Несколько секунд он не мог понять где находится… — в последнее время где он только ни просыпался — в больнице, в пентхаусе у Питера, на диване у Эми, в новом доме и в машинах по пути из одного места в другое. И до сих пор не мог прийти в себя после тех суток, когда был уверен, что ему никогда больше не придется засыпать и просыпаться.

Похоже, проспал он не очень долго. Была поздняя ночь, но огни Вегаса мерцали на фоне мирного неба за окнами пентхауса. Хозяин дома стоял у барной стойки, и поначалу Чарли не понял, что он там делает, пока не сообразил, что проснулся от звона стеклянной посуды и стука кубиков льда. Жизнь шла своим чередом, и глаза Чарли снова начали слипаться.

Наконец произошло событие, которое могло бы стать самым незабываемым моментом в его жизни, если бы жизнь в последнее время не была битком набита другими незабываемыми моментами. Впрочем, секс, как ни странно, действительно оказался чем-то особенным. И гораздо более ошеломляющим, чем ожидал Чарли. А ему даже не с кем было поделиться впечатлениям. Разве что с Питером. И хотя Чарли считал, что большинство советов Питера не стоят того, чтобы им следовать, он все-таки натянул джинсы и подошел, чтобы поговорить.

— Выпьешь? — предложил тот шепотом, чтобы не разбудить Эми. — Раз уж ты стал мужчиной.

Чарли фыркнул.

— Конечно, почему бы нет?

— Стал ведь, да? — уточнил Питер, достав бутылку чего-то коричневого и, похоже, дорогого и налив нехилую порцию.

— Ага, — подтвердил Чарли, пожав плечами, и взял стакан. — Типа того. — Он сделал глоток, вернее, маленький осторожный глоточек, и сразу закашлялся. Напиток оказался очень крепким.

— И? Как тебе?

— Хм… — Чарли бросил взгляд на Эми, которая, судя по всему, крепко спала. — Может… перейдем в другую комнату?

Питер удивленно выгнул бровь, сказав:

— Ага, идем, — и направился своей развязной походочкой в сторону спальни.

Чарли молча последовал за ним.

Поставив бокал на прикроватную тумбочку и стащив с себя сапоги, Питер запрыгнул на кровать, уселся, прислонившись спиной к изголовью, и скрестил ноги. Чарли устроился рядом в такой же позе.

— Итак? — протянул Питер, снова взяв бокал. Нечто подобное он произнес, когда Чарли впервые оказался у него в пентхаусе. Такой весь из себя эксперт по сексу. Прямо нарасхват.

Чарли открыл было рот, глядя прямо перед собой, и понял, что не знает что сказать. Когда они обсуждали секс с Эдом и Адамом, это казалось чем-то далеким и почти несбыточным. Когда Марк и Бен в подробностях рассказывали о своих наверняка выдуманных «победах», Чарли делал вид, что и ему есть чем похвастаться, но он сдерживается, потому что слишком крут.

Ну, а Питер… это Питер.

— Ну давай, выкладывай. Что-то пошло не так?

— Нет! — возмутился Чарли. — Все было идеально. — Он сделал еще один глоток и почувствовал, как по горлу разливается приятное тепло. — Было… потрясающе.

Питер улыбнулся.

— Но я хотел спросить: это всегда так?.. В смысле, я кончал и раньше, — смущенно пробормотал Чарли, но храбро продолжил: — Я дрочил иногда, и…

— Серьезно? С этого места поподробнее, — развратно ухмыльнулся Питер.

— Заткнись, козел! — Чарли отставил стакан и стукнул Питера подушкой.

— Осторожно! У меня ликер!

Чарли замахнулся снова, и Питер вскинул руки (все еще держа в одной из них бокал).

— Ну ладно, прости, прости. Ты много дрочил. Продолжай.

— Не много. Блин. Нормально. Я просто пытаюсь сказать… что уже это пробовал. Но… при сексе всегда такие сильные ощущения?

— Ну… — Питер задумался, как будто перебирал в памяти воспоминания о собственном опыте. — Ага, — с сомнением сказал он. А потом добавил более уверенно: — Да. Если заниматься им правильно.

— А можно неправильно заниматься?

Питер усмехнулся снова, и эта его усмешка была еще более развратной.

— Чарли, есть куча неправильных способов. И некоторые из них охрененно приятные.

* * *

Эми проснулась в гостиной Питера в одиночестве. Ей было холодно и неудобно под пледом на жестком полу. Вовсе не на такое пробуждение она рассчитывала после долгожданного секса со своим парнем. Но разве хоть что-нибудь в последнее время совпадало с ее ожиданиями? Даже секс? Особенно секс. Хотя Чарли и был девственником, секс с ним оказался таким… невероятным. Удивительным. Эми никогда не испытывала такого ощущения близости. Это было совершенно непохоже на обычный трах. Как будто они растворились друг в друге и стали одним целым. Она считала выдумкой эти дурацкие клише, но оказалось, что любовь действительно меняет все.

Но где же Чарли? Не мог же он просто уйти? Эми огляделась по сторонам. Их одежда валялась повсюду, не хватало только джинсов. Значит, Чарли где-то рядом. Надевая трусы, Эми заметила на барной стойке пару бутылок — «Мидори» и что-то еще. Ага. Значит, Питер вернулся.

Эта мысль вызвала у нее улыбку. Между ней, Чарли и Питером возникла какая-то связь, и Эми это вполне устраивало. После первой встречи она была не в восторге от Питера, но все ведь меняется. Они многое потеряли, она превратилась в вампиршу и снова вернулась на светлую сторону, в том числе благодаря хозяину пентхауса, в котором только что переспала с Чарли. Конечно, это было странно, как странен был он сам, и они двое, и Вегас, и кровососущие монстры. Так что да, Питер Винсент с его псевдоготичными нарядами и непристойными манерами совсем ее не напрягал.

Она надела рубашку Чарли и отправилась на поиски своих мальчиков.

В доме стояла полная тишина. Никого не оказалось на балконе и в зале с оружием и реликвиями. Оставалась только спальня. Эми тихонечко подошла к двери, испытывая странные чувства при мысли о том, что может за ней обнаружить. Чарли она полностью доверяла, но, в отличие от него, прекрасно видела все блядские повадки Питера. С него станется затащить ее парня в постель. Особенно после его слов: «Если вы голые…». Но Питер ведь не стал бы что-то пробовать сегодня, правда?

Эми тихо постучала. Ответа не было. Она попробовала еще раз, глубоко вздохнула и осторожно приоткрыла дверь, вздрогнув от неожиданно громкого скрипа. А потом выдохнула и улыбнулась открывшемуся перед ней зрелищу.

Они сидели, прислонившись к изголовью. Чарли опустил голову Питеру на плечо, а тот тихонечко похрапывал. Оба крепко спали. Усмехнувшись при мысли о том, в какое безумие превратилась ее жизнь, Эми подошла к кровати и вынула из руки Питера бокал с «Мидори». Он шевельнулся и сонно моргнул.

— Хм? — произнес он, словно отвечая на незаданный вопрос.

— Подвинься.

Питер кивнул, помог Чарли перелечь ближе к краю кровати и сам придвинулся к нему.

Эми легла рядом с Питером, размышляя о том, что эта ситуация должна казаться ей куда более ненормальной. Но сейчас она лишь чувствовала, что ей удобно. Гораздо удобнее, чем на полу под пледом в гостиной. И уж точно лучше, чем в грязи или в объятиях вампира. Все это теперь воспринималось как что-то далекое и уже не страшное. Счастливо вздохнув, Эми закрыла глаза, слушая храп двух мужчин.

* * *

Питера разбудили теплые солнечные лучи. В последние дни он окончательно перестал задергивать занавески. Солнце его больше не раздражало. Напротив, с ним было приятнее. Но, окончательно проснувшись, Питер обнаружил рядом с собой еще один источник приятных ощущений. Даже два источника — теплых и едва достигших совершеннолетия. Он попытался вспомнить, что же вчера было. Не-а, никаких провалов в памяти и одежда на месте. Выходит, все невинно и благопристойно. Какая жалость!

«И все равно, — подумал Питер, потягиваясь и чувствуя, как с двух сторон к нему прижимаются два юных тела, — это совсем не худший способ просыпаться».


End file.
